Un autre monde (HookWinnie)
by Enilebom
Summary: Un nouveau personnage dans la série rencontre Hook loin de Strybrook. Voudront-ils se guider l'un l'autre ? [Winnie l'Ourson]


Des pas précipités raisonnaient sur les pavés humides, suivies d'une dizaine d'autre tout aussi pressés. Un cri de rage résonna dans les rues encore désertes du port. Des adolescents armés de bâtons, pierres, et autre gourdins en tout genre, poursuivaient sans relâche une silhouette frêle, essoufflée, les joues rougies par le froid du matin. Sous sa cape couleur chair la traquée rassemblait ses dernières forces pour atteindre les quais où brillaient quelques torches sur un long et impressionnant bateau. La silhouette n'eut pas le temps d'y apercevoir le pavillon mais la planche qui menait à son bord lui semblait être le meilleur moyen d'échapper aux crocs acérés de ses poursuivants. Une fois à bord elle pourra enfin trouver de l'aide ou au moins un refuge, quitte à plonger dans l'océan glacé.

Seuls quelques mètres la séparaient encore de son salut. Dans son dos elle entendait les pas se rapprocher encore et encore, elle perdait de la vitesse mais eux semblaient inépuisables. Heureusement pour la traquée, elle sentit sous ses pieds le bois du quai craquer et une lueur d'espoir traversa son regard fauve. Cette course sans fin allait enfin s'arrêter, ou du moins elle l'espérait.

Sans se retourner, la silhouette capée enjamba la petite poutre qui délimitait le bord du quai et posa un pied sur la planche qui menait au bateau. Derrière elle, elle sentit comme un murmure de doute, ses assaillants hésitaient à la suivre sur ce navire.

Sous sa capuche elle sourit de victoire mais ce ne fut que de courte durée. Au pied du bateau un des poursuivants marqua une pose, visa et lança avec force le pavé qu'il tenait dans la main. La silhouette ne le vit pas venir et la pierre lui frappa violement le crâne, la projetant en avant. Un voile noir passa devant ses yeux, ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle et sa tête heurta les planches du pont dans un son mât.

Les adolescents crièrent de victoire, ils avaient enfin rattrapé celle que l'on recherchait dans toute la ville depuis des jours. Son visage crayonné était placardé à chaque coin de rue, avec la mention "Morte ou vive", le prince avait promis une forte récompense à qui lui ramenait son corps.

Alors écartant toutes craintes de monter sur le bâtiment, les gamins posèrent leurs armes et montèrent à leur tour pour récupérer la masse inconsciente sur le sol.

\- On t'a bien eu sale folle ! Tu vas voir ce que l'on va te faire avant de te mener au roi ! S'écria l'un d'entre eux.

\- … Vous ne mènerez rien à personne. Surtout pas ce qui appartient à mon bateau.

Une voix rauque et vibrante fit sursauter les assaillants qui relevèrent la tête vers le pont supérieur où se tenait une stature imposante. Dans la nuit ils ne pouvaient distinguer qu'une carrure souple mais forte, un visage dur et surtout, surtout la lueur de la torche qui se reflétait dans un arrondi métallique. Un gamin cru d'abord en une épée mais il comprit bien vite qu'il en était tout autre.

D'un pas lourd l'homme descendit, jetant à peine un regard au corps étendu sur le sol. Son visage sous la lueur des flammes était maintenant visible des enfants qui commencèrent à trembler. Des lèvres fines, des pommettes saillantes, une peau pâle salie d'une courte cicatrice sur la joue et un regard bleu acier, froid à en glacer le sang.

\- Vous êtes sur mon bateau, et quiconque monte sur mon bateau se doit de se présenter. Résonna-t-il.

Levant un sourcil, l'homme attendit une réponse, visiblement calme et même amusé de la situation. Alors un des gamins un peu plus débrouillard que les autres s'avança d'un pas et se présenta.

\- Je suis Victor, on ne veut pas vous embêter, on allait partir.

\- Après avoir frappé une personne sur mon bateau ?

\- Mais elle est...Tenta d'argument le dénommé Victor.

\- Je me fiche de savoir qui elle est ! Tu es ici sur le Jolly Roger, et je ne tolère aucune violence ici ! Sais-tu au moins qui je suis ?

Évidemment le nom du bâtiment était connu du jeune homme et ça depuis qu'il avait accosté dans le port deux jours plus tôt. Son capitaine avait une réputation qui le précédait amplement.

\- Vous êtes... Le capitaine Hook…

\- Très bien mon garçon. Sourit le capitaine. Maintenant dégagez avant que je ne mets mon joli crochet dans le fond de votre gorge !

Sans se faire prier les gamins prirent leurs jambes à leur cou, laissant leur proie derrière eux, trop heureux de s'en sortir ainsi.

Derrière eux le capitaine se retourna vers la masse toujours évanouit sur le point. De sa main encore valide il la remit sur le dos. Son visage était barbouillé de sang tout comme son capuchon. Avec précaution il retira le vêtement découvrant ainsi le corps de l'inconnue. Pas plus grande que deux canons, la peau blanche, parsemée de tâche de rousseur. Une fine chemise rouge écarlate couvrait sa poitrine mais laissait apparaitre son ventre, trahissant une taille fine. Ses jambes étaient fuselées dans un épais pantalon de laine noire et de grosse botte de la même couleur lui protégeait les chevilles. Surpris de trouver une femme il lui semblait inconvenable que tant de gamins veuillent de sa personne, mais quand il reporta son attention sur le visage de la jeune femme il comprit.

Malgré le sang qui émanait d'une large coupure à la base de son crâne, Hook reconnu l'inconsciente. Ses cheveux roux, tirant vers le blond rassemblés en deux petits chignons de chaque côté de son crâne, un nez légèrement aplatit et ses lèvres minces relevé en un fin sourire. Le capitaine avait vu son visage au marché sur les affiches, il ne savait pas ce qu'on lui voulait mais sa présence vulnérable sur son bateau allait peut être lui porter chance.

Son nom n'était malheureusement pas noté sur l'avis de recherche, si bien que le capitaine allait devoir se borner d'un de ses surnoms favoris pour appeler une femme. Mais l'heure était d'abord de faire quelque chose contre la plaie qui ne cessait de saigner.

Avec une douceur qui lui était propre, Hook prit le corps inconscient entre ses bras et la porta jusque dans sa cabine où flottait une chaleur agréable comparé au froid ambiant de l'hiver magique. Sifflotant il déposa la jeune femme sur son lit et attrapa une serviette humide pour la presser contre la blesse.

Le capitaine se surpris lui-même par son action. Il aurait très bien pu laisser les gamins emmener le corps ou le déposer sur le quai attendant le lendemain matin que quelqu'un le trouve, ou bien même la jeter par-dessus bord. Mais quelque chose retenait le pirate d'un tel acte, il avait envie de savoir, savoir pourquoi une enfant, à ses yeux, était-elle autant recherchée, et surtout qui était-elle ?

Tournant le dos à la jeune femme, le capitaine déposa son sabre sur le secrétaire et se délaissa de son manteau noir comme l'encre. Depuis que son équipage avait déserté le bateau après leur dernière escale il se sentait seul comme il ne l'avait jamais été.

C'était pourtant dans l'âme d'un pirate de ne penser qu'à soi et de ne vivre que pour la mer. Mais une chose avait changé. Il n'était plus animé par la vengeance, ni même par l'amour. Il avait trouvé une famille, des épaules sur lesquels s'appuyer. Et pourtant il était quand même parti naviguer, un peu comme des vacances, un voyage en solitaire qu'il avait regretté au moment même où Storybrook n'était plus en vue.

Le cœur un peu lourd Killian Jones de son vrai nom, soupira et fixa l'océan calme depuis le hublot. La nuit allait être longue comme toute les autres, il n'avait presque pas besoin de sommeil, se bornant à quelques sieste au soleil. De plus ce soir il avait une invité à s'occuper. Un détail lui fit d'ailleurs relever la tête, une douce odeur flottait dans la pièce. Étrangère au sel, à la poudre, au cuir qui avait l'habitude d'y être. C'était quelque chose de sucré, comme on la sent durant l'enfance.

Mais ne voulant pas retomber dans la nostalgie le capitaine se borna de changer le linge contre le crâne de la jeune femme. La plaie ne saignait plus mais une bosse bleutée commençait à gonfler. Sans aucun doute le réveil serra douloureux. Penché ainsi au-dessus d'elle, Hook tenta de lui donner un âge, vingt ans, peut-être moins. Ses traits fins lui donnaient des airs de petite fille mais son corps témoignait au moins de son adolescence.

À soif de curiosité le marin scruta la cape entachée de la rousse mais il n'y trouva aucune poche ni doublure. Le vêtement semblait usé mais d'une très bonne qualité, et mise à part le sang il était propre. Habitué aux corps des femmes, l'homme n'hésita pas à passer sa main sur la surface rêche des autres vêtements de l'inconnu. À la lueur des bougies il remarqua la lettre "W" gravée sur son poignet. Ce n'était pas un tatouage, plus une sorte de cicatrice, mais elle était plus belle, comme faite par "magie".

\- Mais qui es-tu love ? Que caches-tu ?

e.e.e.e.e

Le lendemain matin le capitaine rouvrit difficilement les yeux. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se rappeler la veille et manqua de tomber de son fauteuil dans lequel il avait fini par tomber de sommeil. Sur le lit la jeune femme n'avait bougé, ses yeux étaient désespérément clos mais son visage avait changé, ses traits étaient durs, comme inquiets.

Presque paternel, Hook posa sa main sur son front pâle pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas de fièvre et examina son crâne.

\- Aller miss, ouvre les yeux...

Le marin s'assied sur le rebord du lit et passa son doigt sur l'un des chignons dorés qui se défaisaient. Ce simple contact dit tressaillir la belle endormie et le capitaine compris bien vite ce qui se tramait.

\- Tu as peur d'ouvrir les yeux ?! Je ne vais pas te faire de mal.

\- Vous êtes qui ? Finit par répondre la blessée.

Sa voix était enrouée, faible, presque timide. Mais pourtant elle gardait les yeux clos, comme une mince protection.

\- Je suis en prison ?

\- Pour quelle raison y seriez-vous love ?

Sur ses mots la jeune femme rouvrit vivement les yeux, laissant à découvert son regard ambré aux pupilles bordées d'or. Elle tenta de se redresser mais la main du marin la maintient contre le matelas.

\- Tu as pris un sacré coup sur la tête, reste tranquille.

\- Et je peux savoir à qui ais-je l'honneur ?

Sans s'en rendre compte Hook était passé au tutoiement, comme mis en confiance par un simple regard, mais il se ressaisit bien vite.

\- Hook, capitaine Hook. Répondit-il simplement. On vous a poursuivi jusque sur mon bateau. Vous êtes un peu entré par effraction.

\- Le bateau... Quelle heure est-il ?!

D'un seul coup paniqué, la jeune femme se redressa malgré la main de l'homme sur son épaule. Mais une douleur sourde lui traversa le crâne, et elle gémit.

\- Tu ne comprends pas ce que je dis ou quoi ? Qu'importe l'heure, tu es en sécurité ici.

\- On me recherche dans toute la ville...Ne me faite pas croire que vous voulez me garder au chaud ici.

Avec une grimace la rousse se rallongea de mauvaise grâce et soupira presque tristement.

Le silence s'installa lourdement entre les deux. Fermant les yeux la jeune femme tenta de rassembler ses idées pour se persuader que son heure était venue, mais le lit moelleux sur lequel elle était installée, ses poignets libres, et le visage de l'homme assis à côté d'elle ne correspondaient à l'idée qu'elle avait d'une prison royale.

Elle finit par sentir son sauveur se remettre debout, la laissant seule sur le lit, et ce n'est que lorsqu'elle entendit le son d'une porte qui se referma qu'elle comprit qu'il l'avait laissé seule dans la pièce.

Un petit sourire en coin elle profita pour rouvrir les yeux, maintenant libre de faire ce qu'elle voulait et même de s'enfuir. Se redressant, cette fois avec prudence, la rousse sentit son crâne coller à quelques choses sous elle, il ne lui fallut que peu de temps pour se rendre compte du bandage de fortune que lui avait fait ce Hook. Hook. Ce nom lui disait quelque chose, un vague souvenir, une petite mise en alerte dans son esprit engourdi par le choc.

Posant les pieds sur le sol, la jeune fille eu l'impression que la chambre tanguait mais à bien y réfléchir ce n'était pas qu'une impression. L'homme lui avait parlé d'un bateau, et il s'était présenté comme la capitaine. Alors les souvenirs de la veille revinrent à l'esprit de la presque blonde et ses derniers sens se mirent en alerte.

Le capitaine Hook était cet homme à soif de vengeance et de haine qui parcourait les mers sur son Jolly Roger, pillant des océans avec son équipage. On disait que cela faisait plusieurs années que l'on ne l'avait pas vu, lui et son crochet. Certains le pensaient même mort, mais ils avaient tort.

\- Tu as touché le gros lot...

Se maudissant elle-même d'être monté sur un navire inconnu, la rousse remit ses chaussures avec précipitation et chercha des yeux sa cape. Surprise, elle la trouva suspendu proprement, lavée de toute trace de sang, sentant bon le savon. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de continuer sa contemplation que des bruits de pas à l'extérieur attirèrent son attention. Désespéré elle laissa son regard glisser vers le hublot mais il était trop étroit pour son corps et donnait sur l'océan peu recommandable. Son seul moyen de s'échapper était par la porte cette même porte qui s'ouvrait au même instant sur le pirate souriant.

Sans réfléchir la jeune femme prit la première arme qui lui tomba sous la main et menaça l'homme arrivant, qui éclata inévitablement de rire sous son attitude.

\- Enfin, love, tu crois vraiment pouvoir te défendre avec un coupe-papier ? Je ne vais pas te faire de mal ! Et profite, ce n'est pas tous les jours que j'amène le petit déjeuner au lit.

Consciente de son arme de fortune, la rousse reposa son attention sur le plateau qui encombrait main et crochet de l'homme. Non sans lâcher sa courte lame elle retourna s'asseoir sur le lit, la tête lui tournant un peu.

\- Tu devrais faire attention, la plaie va se rouvrir.

Mais la jeune femme ne l'écoutait déjà plus, son estomac avait pris le contrôle de son corps, la faisant dévorer pain, fruit, gâteau qui se trouvaient là. Un peu surpris le capitaine observa son invitée. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas fait un vrai repas ? À mieux y regarder grâce à la lumière du jour, ses joues étaient creuses, son teint un peu pâle et ses membres fins. Elle avait l'air malade et malgré cela son regard étincelait de vitalité. Mais Killian la laissa finir avant de lui poser les questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres.

\- Je ne savais pas que les pirates savaient faire la cuisine. Constata la rousse en se léchant les doigts.

\- Ce ne sont que quelques fruits.

\- Modeste en plus. Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas remis aux soldats du roi ?

\- On va changer la partie. Trancha le capitaine. Je pose les questions, tu y réponds.

Baissant les yeux la jeune femme hocha tendrement la tête, laissant paraitre un visage enfantin. Hook se surprit de sourire intérieurement, cette jeune fille l'intriguait. Ou plutôt il ressentait en lui un besoin de la garder ici, presque de la protéger.

\- Alors, ton nom ?

\- Le tien ? Répondit-elle au tac au tac.

\- ... Killian. Mais c'est toujours moi qui pose les questions. Alors ?

\- Pourquoi mon prénom t'importe tant ? Tu ne veux pas plutôt savoir pourquoi mon visage est plaqué dans toute la ville ?

\- Très bien... Alors pourquoi ton visage est plaqué dans toute la ville ?

La voix de Hook trembla un peu d'agacement. Il savait maintenant pourquoi il n'aimait pas les enfants, ils avaient cette arrogance que l'on pouvait trop facilement leur pardonner. Ils pouvaient tout dire, tout faire et on les laissait allez.

C'était d'ailleurs sûrement pour cette raison que cette gamine avait des ennuis. Des parents trop laxistes. Lui était devenu un pirate faute de liens familiaux.

\- J'ai volé le roi. Avoua-t-elle.

\- Félicitation, tu sais pour manger le travail ça existe.

\- Et c'est un pirate que me dis ça... Je ne vole pas pour manger, je vole pour voyager.

\- Voyager…

Ce mot fit comme un éclair dans l'esprit de Killian. Bien qu'il ait traversé toutes les mers de tous les mondes, il n'avait que trop peu voyagé à son goût, savoir que cette gamine pouvait voler pour partir à l'autre bout du monde ne le laissait pas indifférent.

\- Et qu'as-tu volé ?

\- Je ne vais pas te le dire. Chouina l'adolescent.

\- Et pourquoi cela ?

\- Je ne vous connais pas ! Et en tant que pirate vous auriez l'idée de me voler.

\- Je vous ai déjà fouillé. Et je n'ai rien trouvé.

Un sursaut secoua d'un coup la jeune femme, avec pudeur elle fit glisser ses mains le long de son torse, comme si elle tentait d'effacer quelque chose.

\- Relaxe love, c'était juste pour trouver ton nom. Rien de plus.

Le visage de la jeune fille semblant se détendre immédiatement elle se redressa un peu plus contre les oreillers.

\- Mon nom vous importe tant que ça ? Questionna-t-elle.

\- J'aime savoir à qui je m'adresse.

\- Winnie.

Un voile sombre passa sur l'expression de la jeune femme, comme si énoncer son nom la dérangeait. Le capitaine remarqua ses mains qui se serrèrent autour de la couverture.

\- Très bien, enchanté. Alors que vas-tu faire maintenant ?

\- Partir d'ici. Répondit Winnie sombrement.

\- Et te faire prendre ? Je préfère te garder ici.

La rousse fut surprise de la requête de l'homme, dans son esprit le comportement du pirate lui paraissait impossible. Ce n'est pas dans l'âme d'un marin de laisser une femme à bord, et encore moins une fugitive.

\- Et que va dire votre équipage ? Le testa-t-elle.

Mais c'est un fort éclat de rire qui secoua la gorge de Killian en guise de réponse. Avec douceur, ne voulant pas faire fuir Winnie, il lui tendit son crochet pour l'aider à se remettre debout et l'entraina dans le couloir. Docilement la jeune femme le suivit, se tenant contre le métal froid du crochet et le bois des murs. Le silence des lieux la surprit, tout comme le vide qui l'entourait. Et quand ils débouchèrent sur le pont supérieur elle comprit que le navire était inoccupé.

\- Tu es seul ici ?

\- Un vrai pirate solitaire !

\- Mais qu'est devenu ton équipage ?

\- Mort...Ou resté sur terre. Dédramatisa le pirate.

\- Qu'as tu fais pour que tes hommes préfèrent rester à quai ?

\- Je les ai conduits au paradis sur terre...

La voix du capitaine s'ébranla légèrement, secouée d'un trouble en repensant à Storybrook. Là-bas il avait laissé Monsieur Mouche et tout le reste de ses hommes profiter de la ville, de son calme et de sa protection contre le monde extérieur et non magique. Partir seul ne l'avait dérangé plus que ça, le Jolly Roger était un peu comme un frère mais il lui était parfois lassant de devoir tout faire soit même.

\- Le paradis n'existe pas pour des gens comme nous. Nous sommes voués à l'ennui éternel ! Cracha Winnie.

L'utilisation du "nous" interpella le capitaine mais il ne répliqua pas, ne voulant pas avancer trop vite les choses. Ce qui le tracassait plus était les hommes en armes sur les quais qui rôdaient, sans aucun doute ils étaient là pour chercher la jeune femme après le raffut de la nuit.

\- Beauté ça te dirais de faire un tour ?

Winnie avait elle aussi remarqué les soldats et c'était blottie derrière un tonneau vide. Un sourire amusé se dessina sur son visage alors que le capitaine monta jusqu'à la barre. Les voiles déjà prêtent, le bateau ne prit que quelques secondes pour quitter le port sans encombre et la rousse put souffler doucement.

\- Maintenant que tu es là il faudrait que rendre utile. La commanda le marin.

\- Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Lever les voiles ?

Le capitaine fut surpris de voir l'agilité avec laquelle Winnie se déplaçait sur le bateau, ce n'était très certainement pas la première fois qu'elle faisait cela et ses gestes en témoignaient.

Aussi n'attendant pas la réponse de Killian, la jeune femme pris en main le cordage qui faisait se dresser les voiles et tira dessus sous la surprise du pirate. Quand il fallait trois marins aguerris pour lever la voile, elle le faisait presque d'une seule main sans même s'en essouffler.

\- Quelle force ! N'as-tu pas peur de te brûler les mains ?

\- J'ai connu pire. Répondit évasivement la rousse.

\- Montre-moi.

Docilement la jeune femme tendit ses mains sous le nez du marin qui y découvrit deux paumes lisses, à peines rougies. Le capitaine ne feint pas sa stupéfaction mais il ne dit rien, cette jeune fille était spéciale mais il prendrait son temps pour comprendre pourquoi. De toute façon Winnie ne semblait pas prête à lui dire son secret, même si cet homme lui inspirait confiance. Le fait qu'il la garde sur son bateau alors que sa tête était mise à prix prouvait qu'elle ne craignait pas d'être inquiétée.

Mais traversant les flots l'ennui gagna vite la rousse et elle soupira, les coudes enfoncés dans le bois.

\- Il y a de la lecture dans le coffre de la cabine si tu veux. L'informa le commandant à la barre. Il y a une petite île tranquille à un jour de route d'ici, je veux bien t'y emmener.

\- Je ne veux pas déranger...

\- Je comptais m'y rendre de toute manière. Et puis tu m'as l'air d'être une drôle de femme sweatheart.

Le surnom fit rougir Winnie, se fondant presque dans le couleur de son petit haut. Et quand elle partit chercher un peu d'occupation un détail attira l'attention de Hook. Il lâcha la barre pour s'approcher de là où se tenait quelques secondes plus tôt la jeune femme. L'empreinte de ses deux coudes s'était faite dans le bois, formant deux creux écharneurs.

\- Mais qui es-tu Winnie...

Le reste de la matinée se déroula dans un calme relatif, le capitaine était concentré sur la navigation dans les eaux incertaines et la rousse tentait de tuer le temps avec les récits de voyages que l'équipage avait rédigé au fil des mers.

\- Ça te fais rêver love ?

\- Je connais presque tous ces mondes. Haussa Winnie. Je voyage moi aussi.

Killian ne tint pas rigueur à cette remarque et tenta d'imaginer ce petit bout de femme au Pays Imaginaire ou sur la terre des ogres. Son jeune âge ne semblait pas lui permettre des jours et des jours de navigation, à moins que...

\- Il y a de la magie en toi n'est-ce pas ?

\- Sur ton bateau aussi.

-Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire. Qu'es-tu ? Où vas-tu ? Que cherches-tu ?

\- Je cherche un endroit où ma personnalité ne ferra peur à personne. Trembla la rousse.

Les yeux de Winnie se noyèrent alors de larmes aux souvenirs des regards effarés, effrayés, de ceux qui avaient découvert sa vraie nature. Les menaces, les hommes qui la chassaient, la pourchassaient surtout. On la disait dangereuse, instable mortelle.

Touché par la détresse de la jeune fille, Killian lâcha la barre et descend sur le pont pour rejoindre Winnie. Avec toute la douceur dont il est capable il passa ses bras autour des épaules de l'être sans défense apparente et la berça doucement. A Storybrooke il avait vu une mère et son enfant faire le même geste alors que ce dernier était en pleure. Il ne s'avait pas très bien quelle connotation cela avait mais il sentit avec plaisir le corps de la rousse se détendre lentement entre ses bras.

Lui aussi avait longtemps été mal perçu, un pirate, un voleur, un tueur. Un homme ingrat, macho, imbus de sa personne. Très loin de ce qu'il était aujourd'hui. Il avait changé, presque grandit. Son passage a Storybrook l'avait marqué à même l'esprit, là-bas on le regardait simplement maintenant comme un homme, plus comme un pirate.

\- N'as-tu jamais trouvé une vie meilleure ?

\- Qui voudrait d'un monstre... Renifla la blonde. Il n'existe qu'un seul monde où je pourrais aller mais je suis bloquée ici, pour le moment.

\- Je peux t'y emmener moi. J'ai mon bateau.

Le regard de Winnie s'éclaira quelques secondes comme touché par la grâce, avant de bien vite se rembrunir. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle, elle avait difficilement confiance en lui, il semblait trop bon, trop bien.

\- Je pourrais même t'emmener dans un autre monde sûrement encore meilleur. Tenta-t-il de la persuader. Où là-bas nous sommes tous égaux.

Le nez de Winnie remua un instant comme s'il lui démangeait et elle releva la tête vers le capitaine. Elle ne le croyait qu'à peine et surtout elle n'arrivait plus à cerner ce personnage qu'on lui avait présenté comme sanguinaire et éternel, et qui pourtant ce montrait doux comme la soie.

\- Un monde où une fille comme moi est acceptée ? Un monde où quelqu'un avec une force d'ours n'est pas perçu comme un monstre et ne fait peur à personne.

\- Un monde où tu pourrais avoir un chez toi, et des amis. Un monde beau et sans peur.

\- Je ne te crois pas !

Se défaisant brusquement de l'étreinte du capitaine la jeune femme s'enfuit à l'autre bout du navire, le visage un peu rouge. Mécontent de la voir fuir encore une fois Hook la suivit, laissant son navire dériver de leur destination.

\- Et quel est ce monde où tu veux allez ? La questionna-t-il. Je les connais tous, je peux te dire s'il vaut mieux que le mien.

\- Tout le monde connait mon monde, c'est le Pays Imaginaire.

Le capitaine Crochet frissonna à l'entente de ce nom. Là-bas vivait son pire cauchemar et ses pires souvenirs, Peter Pan. Sur cette île vivaient tous les enfants perdus et ils n'avaient rien de bon en eux. Le marin voyait mal Winnie vivre parmi ces gamins, et encore moins se faire accepter avec sa particularité.

\- Effectivement je connais ce monde. Et je te promets que le mien est mieux…

\- Qu'est ce qui me le prouve ? Répondit sèchement la rousse.

La question était teintée d'ironie, de méfiance aussi. Mais la réponse ne tarda pas.

\- Tu me connaissais tel un pirate sans foi ni loi. Pillant les mers et les océans entouré d'un équipage lourd, machiste et saoul. Vois-tu tout ceci autour de moi ?

\- Ce pays rend donc solitaire ? Ricana l'adolescente.

\- Non ce pays rend meilleur, parce qu'on y trouve le meilleur. J'ai changé grâce aux gens là-bas. Ils sont tous comme toi et moi...

\- Dangereux ? Gronda Winnie.

\- Tirés d'une histoire.

Les yeux brillants, Winnie revint sur ses pas, fronçant les sourcils. Instinctivement ses poings s'étaient serrés, son dos se courba et sa respiration se fit plus rauque. Un air bestial avait pris place sur ses traits.

\- Comment sais-tu que je viens d'une histoire ? Cracha-t-elle.

\- Me crois-tu trop sot pour ne pas te reconnaitre ? Il m'a fallu du temps pour être sûr que c'était toi mais ma mémoire me fait rarement défaut. Winnie l'ourson...onne."

Un léger sourire prit place sur le visage de la rousse, Killian avait dit son nom avec douceur, rondeur, presque paternellement comme il n'avait jamais été prononcé.

\- Vous savez donc pourquoi on me fuit.

\- Pas vraiment mais j'en ai eu la démonstration. Vous me devez une rambarde.

Le capitaine désigna le ballastage et sourit. Il a fallu du temps pour fouiller dans sa mémoire et se rappeler l'une des nombreuses histoires que sa bibliothèque pouvait contenir. Mais son accoutrement et sa force digne d'un ours lui ont bien vite rafraichi la mémoire, tout comme son nom peu commun.

Il était une fois Winnie l'oursonne, une petite fille née au cœur de la forêt. Son existence n'avait éclaté au grand jour que lorsque les chasseurs abattirent sa meute, assassinant de sang-froid le troupeau d'ours qui peuplait la région. Les hommes avaient découvert une jeune adolescente aux cheveux roux couvrant ses épaules jusqu'au bas de son dos. Son regard était devenu d'une noirceur terrifiante, blessé par la perte de sa famille. Les chasseurs avaient tenté de l'approcher mais sous la fureur son corps frêle se transforma en une bête immense, frappant de ses pattes violente tous ceux qui tentait de l'aider. Avant d'être tué certains avaient tenté de lui tirer dessus mais les balles rebondissaient comme sur une bulle magique qui entourait l'animal.

Une étrange légende s'était alors formée autour de la rousse, et tous les crimes atroces commis dans les forêts lui étaient attribués alors qu'aucun habitant ne l'avait revu réellement la bête. Pendant des siècles et des siècles son nom avait terrorisé les grands et les petits jusqu'à ce que la justice tranche à l'encontre de la magie, blanche ou noir dans tous les pays et annonce des primes à tous ceux qui ramèneraient vivant ou mort un être magique.

Les hommes avaient alors envahies les forêts à la recherche de la moindre bête et le calvaire de Winnie avait explosé au grand jour. Elle n'avait que vécu caché, terrée dans les fonds des régions, se nourrissant seulement de ce que la nature lui offrait.

Mais quand les battues commencèrent elle n'était plus en sécurité nulle part et avait commencé à voyager cherchant de l'aide auprès des autres entités magique mais en vain. Son histoire lui collait à la peau et effrayait ceux qu'elle croisait se terrant alors dans sa solitude et sa crainte d'être tuée.

\- Laisse-moi t'emmener là où tu seras en sécurité. Souffla Hook. Je connais ta souffrance, n'être vu que comme un Méchant, être craint, repoussé, ne savoir où aller, ne pas avoir quelqu'un sur qui s'appuyer.

\- Tu avais ton équipage toi…

\- Ils me suivaient parce que je les menaçais. Coupa le marin.

\- Alors quel est ce monde ?! Pourquoi ne le connais-je pas ?! S'emporta la jeune fille. Quel est donc cet endroit qui semble rendre si bon ?

\- Storybrook.

L'annonce de ce nom fit pétiller le regard du capitaine, et même s'il était parfaitement méconnu pour la passagère il sonnait doux dans ses oreilles. Alors d'un simple regard elle le laissa faire cap sur cette ville inconnue. Le voyage allait être long et dangereux mais Winnie était prête à tout pour retrouver son nom et surtout une vie et une famille.


End file.
